A Second Chance
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Sabrina may have a second Chance at love and Family but who will she take it with?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Sabrina Santiago was at the Nurses Station typing up the file when Epiphany walked up singing softly.

Sabrina smiled "Someone is sure happy this morning?" she said smiling at Epiphany.

"I had the most wonderful date last night."

"Milo took you out on the town huh?"

"Yes and it was so romantic." Epiphany sighed as she began writing in a folder.

"Well it's nice to see you happy Nurse Johnson."

"Speaking of Happiness when are you going to get out onto the playing field again you know Drake Junior is free again."

"Oh no….no that…..that ship has sailed and sunk."

"Well I'll admit what happened with you guys last time was painful to watch but you know his divorce to was finalized last week."

"Yes I am well aware of that Nurse Johnson."

"I'm just saying the happiest I've ever seen you is when you were with him."

"Epiphany look, me and Patrick shared something amazing I'm not denying and we will always be connected because of Gabriel but other than that we're just friends."

"So basically what you are telling me is your chicken to ask him out?"

"I'm chicken you know when I first got here I fell fast for Patrick and now I need to be in a relationship where I'm not competing with another woman, maybe that will happen soon or maybe it will happen years from now but for now I'm perfectly fine the way things are, I need to go make my rounds."

Epiphany watched her walk away and sighed.

"That girl is lying through her teeth." She said aloud

"Who is lying Epiphany?"

Epiphany mentally smacked herself for saying that out loud and turned around to see Patrick Drake standing there.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." Patrick grabbed the file off the desk. "Any Idea when our newest Neurosurgeon will get here?"

"No idea some point today."

The elevator dinged and a Man In his early thirties with Brown hair and a tan that screamed Californian stepped off and walked towards Epiphany and cleared his throat so they could turn the attention to him.

"Hi I'm looking for Dr. Patrick Drake." He said.

"That's me." Patrick said turning his attention to the man.

"Dr. Jesse Callahan." Jesse said extending his arm "I'm your new neurosurgeon."

"Oh well Welcome Dr. Callahan." Patrick said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well let me give you the grand tour." Patrick said.

Patrick and Jesse walked through the hospital for thirty minutes Patrick showing him all the major areas in the hospital.

"Right now let's get you to the locker room and get you situated with a locker."

"Great."

Patrick and Jesse walked into the locker room just as Sabrina was changing from her scrub top to her regular clothes.

Jesse looked down and cleared his throat causing Sabrina to jump.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was alone in here."

"You were we just walked in." Patrick said trying to ignore the look in Jesse's eyes.

"Oh okay."

"Um Sabrina this is Dr. Jesse Callahan he is a new neurologist joining the hospital."

Sabrina finished fiddling with her top and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Callahan."

"Oh please call me Jesse, Dr. Callahan is my father."

Sabrina laughed a little "Alright well it's nice to meet you Jesse."

"You too Sabrina."

Patrick watched as they just stood there smiling at one another and then he interrupted.

"Hey Sabrina are you still hanging out with Emma tonight?"

"Oh that's right I'm late picking her up from Darcy's."

"Are you two together?" Jesse said.

"No…I mean we were but it was a while ago…ancient history but I'm close with his daughter… So I should get going before Emma gets angry."

Sabrina grabbed her coat. "It was nice meeting you Jesse." She said with her signature smile and walked past the two men.

"Yeah you too."

Sabrina walked out of sight.

"Man how could you let her slip through your fingers?"

"It was complicated."

Jesse looked at Patrick who was looking at the spot Sabrina had just occupied.

"You still love her don't you I can see it in your eyes."

"Like I said it's complicated."

"That means you do…You should tell her man before it's too late."

""What does that mean?"

"Nothing just nothing." Jesse said making Patrick suspicious.

##

The next day Patrick came out of a consult room when he spotted Sabrina and Jesse getting off the elevator laughing.

"I'm serious red dye all over my clothes and blue in my hair I looked like thing one from doctor seuss." Jesse said.

Sabrina laughed "Awww well atleast you got the paint out."

Patrick walked up to them.

"Yeah after a week of my hair looking like a Smurf."

Sabrina laughed as she saw Patrick. "Hey Good Morning Patrick."

Patrick smiled and was going to say something when Epiphany's voice boomed out causing them to look at her "Three Car pileup, five victims all hands on deck ETA in 5 minutes."

Sabrina and Jesse ran to the locker room to get prepared when they came back the victims were being rushed in and Sabrina's heart sank when she saw a woman who was definitely pregnant on the gurney bleeding all over.

Sabrina walked over to her and heard her keep on saying "My baby." Over and over again.

"Hi Ma'am I'm Nurse Santiago and I'll be taking care of you today."

"Where's my husband?" the lady asked.

Sabrina looked up to one of the EMT's and saw her mouth the letters DOA.

Sabrina sighed and looked down and Panicked when the woman started closing her eyes on the gurney.

"Patrick!." Sabrina yelled and Patrick ran over and checked the lady's eyes.

"She's has bleeding on the brain." Patrick said "We need to get her to an OR now."

"What about the baby?" Sabrina said.

"I'm calling for an emergency c-section."

Sabrina's heart sank and looked towards the woman being rushed off silently praying that both mother and child would make it through.

"Jesse you're with me." Patrick said.

Jesse saw Sabrina's face and grabbed her hand.

"She's in good hands."

Sabrina nodded and watched them run down the hall

Sabrina checked on the other victims praying the entire time.

When Patrick came back out Sabrina immediately rushed to him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"We lost her."

Sabrina felt the tears welling up in her eyes and covered her mouth before asking the next question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer too.

"And the baby?"

"Baby is alive, the mother was very close to her due date so she is very healthy."

Sabrina nodded and walked away and somehow found her way to the nursery.

She walked in and saw Joyce bundling up a baby.

"Hey Joyce."

"Hey Sabrina what are you doing down here." Joyce said smiling.

"I came to see how the baby is doing."

"Which baby?"

"The baby girl that was .the one from the accident today."

"Oh that is this little cutie right here."

Sabrina walked up and saw the baby sleeping peacefully in the bassinet

"Any word on next of kin?" Sabrina asked.

"Well the mother of the baby… her parents are alive and they are on their way.

"That's good." Sabrina looked down at the baby and said "I'm so sorry." And walked away before she lost it completely.

##

Sabrina walked in the showers and turned the hot water on and let the scolding water pound her back as she thought about today's events and then she thought about Gabriel, two innocent babies, one who died and one who would grow up without her parents.

Sabrina's self control lost to the emotions that were too strong to contain and she crumbled to the floor not being able to hold the sadness in.

##

Sabrina walked out of the locker room and saw an elderly couple hugging one another and sobbing and her heart sank again.

Jesse walked up to her "The Victim's parents they want to see their daughter but it would not be good for them to see their daughter like that."

"Do they know about the baby?"

"Yeah their lawyer is coming to sign the baby away."

"They are giving the baby up for adoption, how could they do that?"

"Sabrina the mom has MS an the dad has stage two lung cancer they can't take care of a baby."

Sabrina nodded and walked over to the grieving couple.

"Excuse Me, I'm Sabrina Santiago I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss."

"My baby is gone." The mother said gripping on to her husband.

"I know Ma'am I'm so sorry."

The man cleared his throat and looked at Sabrina.

"We would like to see our granddaughter now."

"Okay follow me Mr." Sabrina stopped not knowing his last name.

"Davis… Our last name is Davis."

"Alright follow me."

Sabrina led them to the nursery and as soon as she showed them the baby they broke down again.

"She looks so much like Amelia." said.

"I know you can't take her but what about her father's family, his parents or siblings." Sabrina asked.

"No Dave was an only child and his parents died last year in a fire."

Sabrina nodded.

"We don't want to let the baby go but with our health we can't take care of a baby right now."

Sabrina nodded.

The doors opened showing Diane there.

"Excuse Me Mr. and ?"

"Yes?"

"Diane Miller I understand that you want to put your granddaughter up for adoption."

##

Sabrina was not able to sleep at all that night every time she closed her eyes she saw the mother fading on the gurney and then the sweet innocent baby that was now in a home that family services provided her temporarily.

Sabrina tossed and turned as she thought how that baby was now alone in this big world with no one for support.

She got up at six thinking there was no use and walked out to the kitchen.

"You look like hell." Felix said upon seeing her.

"Thank you so much Felix."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No all I could think about was that baby."

"Sabrina there is nothing that could've been done about that you know that."

"I know I just wish she wasn't alone."

"She won't be for long sooner or later a nice, loving family will adopt her and she will have a family to love and cherish forever."

"Yeah I know but what if she never finds that Felix."

"She will you just have to believe."

Sabrina nodded and then had an epiphany.

##

Sabrina sat in the leather waiting for her appointment to begin.

She checked her watch and swore time was going by so slowly when the lady behind the desk looked at her.

"She you will see you now."

Sabrina got up and smiled and said thank you to the receptionist before walking into the office of Diane Miller.

" what can I do for you?"

"It's about that baby from General Hospital yesterday."

"Yes the Alvarez baby she is in a home temporarily placed there by family services until she is formally adopted by someone."

"Well you see that's why I am here Ms. Miller I would like to about that baby."

Diane looked up at Sabrina as Sabrina smiled widely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

When Sabrina returned to work two days later she was wondering why everyone kept staring at her and whispering.

She walked up to the Nurses station and grabbed her folder for her rounds when Patrick walked up to her.

"Is it true?"

Sabrina looked at him with a confused look "Is what true?"

"Are you really adopting that baby?"

Sabrina looked at him and the loos and whispers made sense now. "Let me guess Felix told you?"

"Yeah are you serious about it?"

"Yes I am as a matter of fact I have a home study next week and if all goes well with the home studies then can formally adopt the baby."

"Sabrina are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes I want to be a Mom, Victor took that away from me with Gabriel but now I can give this baby girl the loving home she deserves."

"Are you sure that's all there is to this?"

"Why do you care what I do Patrick, I want to do this and I do not need your permission or explain why I need to do anything to you anymore."

Sabrina walked away in a huff and bumped into Jesse on the way out.

"Hey what's wrong with Sabrina?"

"Nothing." Patrick said walking away.

##

After shift Sabrina found Patrick in the locker room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He said.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Sabrina sat on the bench and Patrick followed.

"I owe you an apology." Sabrina said

"For what?"

"Earlier I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just this is what I want, I want to be a mom when I found out I was pregnant with pregnant with Gabriel and then Victor took that from me and this baby she has no one and to be honest besides Felix and Juan that's all I basically have and I don't know I just I feel connected to this little and I have this desire to be a mother figure to her and I really hope that you can support me in this because it would mean a lot to me."

Patrick looked at Sabrina and covered her hand.

"You got it."

Sabrina smiled.

Patrick was about to say something when Jesse came in.

"Hey Sabrina you ready to go?"

"Yeah of course." Sabrina said getting up and walking towards him.

"Where are you two going this evening?"

"Oh I offered to show Jesse around town since he is new and all."

"Oh well that was nice of you."

"Yeah well that's me Ms. Nice." Sabrina said smiling.

Jesse and Sabrina left leaving Patrick with a pang of jealousy inside.

##

Patrick sent Emma off to Darcy's for a sleepover and was looking forward to a night of relaxation he sat down on the couch with a cold beer and sighed.

He was so close.

So close to asking Sabrina out for a bite to eat before Jesse came in and ruined his chance now he and Sabrina were probably somewhere having a great time and he was all alone and with no one to blame but himself, how could he think Sabrina would ever give him another chance after the hell he put her through, maybe it was just wishful thinking that he would ever get a chance to make everything he did to her right because there was no way he ever could do that unless he could go back in time.

Patrick groaned and mentally smacked himself.

There was a knock on the door and Patrick got up and walked to the door opening it to see a woman he has never seen before.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes are you Patrick Drake?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Vanessa Stevens, Child Services, I need to speak to you."

"About?"

"Sabrina Santiago."

##

Sabrina and Jesse walked into the Floating Rib.

"Hey Sabrina." Mac said walking up and hugging her.

"Hey Mac, How are you?"

"Good, what are you up to this evening?"

"Oh I'm just showing Jesse around town he's new here."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Jesse."

"You too."

"Well grab yourself a drink or something to eat and it's on the house."

"Thanks Mac."

Mac smiled and walked away.

"Alright does everybody in this town like you Sabrina Santiago?" Jesse asked

"Probably I'm a very likeable person."

They walked to an empty table and sat down.

"So what's good here?" Jesse asked.

"Everything Patrick brought me here a bunch of times when we were…..never mind anyway I love their ribs."

"Sabrina can I ask you something?"

"Sure what about?"

"You and Patrick…. I know you were together but I don't know what happened…so what happened?"

Sabrina looked at Jesse and sighed.

##

Patrick led Mrs. Stevens into the house and shut the door.

"What do you need to know about Sabrina. "

"Oh I'm just checking in on your experiences with her taking care of your daughter Emma as her babysitter."

"What for."

"Well Sabrina is looking into adopting a baby and as part of the adoption process we need to establish that the baby is going into a loving home that can care for the child responsibly."

"What would you like to know?"

##

Sabrina sat there in silence for a minute staring at Jesse.

"I'm sorry that was highly rude of me it's none of my business."

"No it's not that it's just me and Patrick we have history but there's nothing there now….I mean a part of me will always love him and we will always be close because of our son but…"

"You have a kid?"

Sabrina wanted to smack herself for bringing up Gabriel.

"We did he died."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Yeah it was painful and I thought I would never survive or recover from that pain but I did and now I am living life to the fullest because life is too short to live with regrets."

"Yeah it is but if you don't mind me asking if you still love him why aren't you together."

"We dated for a while and then he proposed and his wife whom everyone thought was dead came back on our wedding day and it's all too painful to relive the rest."

"That's all I needed to hear." Jesse

Sabrina nodded.

"Patrick will always be a friend to me but that's pretty much all that will ever be between us from now on friendship besides I have this whole adoption thing that needs my undivided attention now."

"What adoption thing?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No."

"Remember the baby that was born from that car crash the other day?"

"Yes."

"Well I am in the process of adopting her."

"Seriously?"

Sabrina nodded and smiled "Yeah."

"Wow that is so cool, I hope everything works out."

"Yeah me too but I'm nervous you know I don't know if I have what it takes to make a great mother."

"Sabrina I have only known you a few days but from what I see you are everything a mother should be, Caring, Nurturing, Loving I think you would make a great mother."

"Yeah well let us hope and pray child services feels the same way you do."

##

Patrick stopped talking after answering every question that Mrs. Stevens had for him and looked at her.

"Well Thank You Mr. Drake I will make sure this all goes into Sabrina's file."

Mrs. Stevens got up and walked to the door.

"Can I say something else off record?"

"It depends on what it is?"

"Look Me and Sabrina we were engaged at one time, and then she was pregnant with our son until we lost him but I saw the joy that Sabrina had when she thought she was going to be a mother and it was magical, Sabrina is the most loving and caring woman I have ever met in my life and she wants to adopt this child I can see it in her eyes, she wants to give this little girl the home she deserves and Sabrina can give it to her and more, and that child would be damn lucky to have a mother like Sabrina so please do whatever you can so Sabrina's wish comes true because she deserves it more than anyone."

Patrick stopped and looked at Mrs. Stevens trying to read her facial expression to see if he struck a chord with her.

"Mr. Drake can I tell you something off record?"

"Sure." Patrick said scared of what she was going to say.

"It sounds to me that you are still in love with Ms. Santiago and from what I hear about her she is a lovely woman and I would say her chances of getting this adoption cleared are very good but I suggest if you still love Ms. Santiago you tell her life is too short to live with regrets."

Patrick smiled and nodded "Yes it is thank you Mrs. Stevens."

Mrs. Stevens smiled and left.

Patrick stood there stewing over Mrs. Stevens words before grabbing his cellphone off the table and dialing Sabrina's number.

"Hi you reached Sabrina leave a message and I'll get back to you, Have a Great Day."

Patrick hung u before the beep.

"No this is something that needs to be said face to face."

Patrick grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door.

##

Sabrina and Jesse laughed as they walked out of the Floating Rib.

"Those Ribs were amazing." Jesse said.

"I told you they were."

"Yes you did, and thank you for today for showing me around Port Charles seems like a very awesome place."

"Oh it is I mean the winters are brutal and it's a small ton but I love it here."

"Yeah I think I'll like it here to." He said looking at Sabrina the whole time until they reached Jesse's car.

"Alright my car is a little further down so this is where we say goodbye I guess." Sabrina said jokingly.

"Yeah Thanks again for tonight."

"No Problem." Sabrina said as she nodded and started walking to her car.

"Hey Sabrina." Jesse said calling after her. "Yes?"

"Remember earlier how you said life was too short to live with regrets?"

"Yes." Sabrina said wondering where he was headed with the conversation.

Jesse walked up to her and kissed her.

Sabrina stood there shocked before kissing him back.

As they pulled apart Jesse looked at her "That's one regret I won't have." Before walking to his car leaving Sabrina shocked at what had just transpired.

##

Sabrina smiled as she walked to her apartment door but was confused when she saw Patrick standing by the door.

"Patrick?"

Patrick looked towards her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay here let's go in."

Sabrina opened her apartment door and let Patrick in before shutting it.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, Sabrina ever since we broke up I never got over my feelings for you and I know that I don't deserve you after everything that I have put you through and I know that it is presumptuous of me to even come over here and talk to you about this I mean after all I hurt you in the worse possible way and I regret that you need to know at the time I thought I was doing what was best for my family and walking away from you broke me and I will regret doing that for as long as I shall live but now I'm free from all of that there is no Robin, no doubts of who I want to be with because it's been clear for a while who that is."

"Patrick wait ….what are you trying to say?"

"Sabrina I want a second chance a chance to prove to you that it's you I want to be with a chance for us to be together like we should be what do you say can you give me a Second Chance?"

Sabrina stared at him shocked thinking to herself how many more shocks would she have that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"What Patrick did what?" Felix said as they stood in the locker room the next day.

"He asked for another chance."

"Are you kidding me? Who does he think he is? After everything he has put you through now he wants a second chance?"

"Yeah."

"So are you going to give him one?"

"What, No I told him last night there is no way I could ever be romantically involved with him again, I tried that once and got my heart ripped out of my chest there is no way I'm setting myself up for that again."

"Well Robin and him are divorced now so maybe this time can be different."

"Do you hear yourself right now Fe, Patrick will never be over Robin, he is just hurt and lonely and wants me to come back and fix the pieces of his broken heart like I did the last time, I am not doing it, he doesn't love me, he loves the idea of me, that idea that I will just come rushing into his arms and tell him I will come back to him and we live happily ever after, he hurt me Felix, he made me think that he truly loved me and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me when all he wanted was someone to warm up the other side of his bed until his true love came running back, it's the exact situation now only now he feels guilty for breaking my heart which im sure is only because Robin left him for …..Africa and he just wants me to make it all better, I'm not doing it I refuse to be the doormat having my heart stepped on by him and his fake words of love and everything else he threw at me the first time."

"Damn girl tell me how you really feel." Felix said chuckling.

"Sorry it's just I want to find someone who loves me with everything they have, someone who will put me first before any exes, and someone who isn't using me as a replacement, Patrick isn't that someone, not anymore."

Sabrina shut her locker.

"Besides there is this guy who is really charming and I think there might be something there."

"Ummm who?" Felix said.

"Alright you know the new neurosurgeon right?""

"Yeah."

"Well last night I showed him around town and we talked and well he kissed me."

"WHAT?!"

Sabrina shushed him.

"Will you keep it down, yes he kissed me and to be honest my time with him was the first time besides hanging out with you of course that I laughed and I had a good time and I don't know I enjoyed it."

"Maybe you should ask him out."

"I can't not right now, I need to focus all my attention on this adoption process and not about men, which reminds me I better go before I'm late for my appointment."

Sabrina and Felix walked out of the locker room unaware Patrick had heard the whole conversation ad was now consumed with anger and jealousy.

##

Sabrina walked through the halls of family services until she saw the door that lead to her caseworker's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Stevens said

Sabrina walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Stevens."

"Good Afternoon Ms. Santiago, please sit down."

Sabrina sat down and smiled as Mrs. Stevens closed her folder.

"Thank you for coming."

"Well you said it was important, s something wrong with the adoption process?"

"My Supervisor looked over your case file and he has some concerns."

"Okay what about, does this have to do with my apartment, my work, my friends or anything harmful for the baby?"

"No, not at all as a matter of fact he says you are a great candidate for adoption."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about your son Gabriel."

Sabrina felt a punch to the gut at the sound of her son's name.

##

Patrick finished his rounds and saw Jesse at the nurse's station appearing to be looking for someone.

"Looking for someone ."

"Yeah I was looking for Sabrina, have you seen her?"

"Yeah she had an appointment about the adoption today."

"Oh well I was hoping I could catch up with her today."

"Seems like you two are getting closer."

"Yeah, you know Sabrina is something special was just going to ask her out for some dinner tomorrow night."

"You know Sabrina has been through a lot this year I don't think she is ready for a relationship just yet."

"Yeah well you're not Sabrina and as far as I've heard Sabrina doused any flame of you guys reconnecting last night so you really have no say, Goodnight Dr. Drake."

Patrick watched as Jesse got on the elevator with a smug smile.

##

Later that night, Patrick walked through the cemetery until he found Gabriel's headstone.

He sat in the grass and just sat there in silence until he began to speak.

"Hey Buddy, I know I haven't visited recently, been busy and to be honest it's too painful coming here because it only reminds me of what I lost, Your Mom she is trying to adopt this little girl who was orphaned so I need you to do me a favor alright, I need you to talk to whoever you talk to for it to happen because your mom, she deserves some happiness right now and I know how much she wants to adopt this baby and she deserves the chance to be a mother, she had that taken away from her when you past away and I know how much she was looking forward to it and I want her to have this chance, She is amazing woman who has had nothing but pain and misery in her life and she deserves this more than anyone so let's make a deal okay, I will do everything in my power to make it happen down here and you do the same up there and together we can make you mom's dreams come true because she needs it."

Patrick stopped as his hand brushed the tombstone.

"I love you Gabriel."

Patrick stood up and sighed before turning around and was greeted with Sabrina standing there with tears coming out of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Patrick stared at Sabrina for a minute before Sabrina started sobbing and ran into his arms.

Patrick immediately wrapped his arms around and pulled her closer.

"Sabrina what's wrong?"

Sabrina pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"They won't let me adopt the baby."

Patrick looked at her and ushered her over to a nearby bench as they sat down.

"What happened?" Patrick said brushing Sabrina's hair behind her ear.

"She said that she doesn't think that it is a right time for me to adopt a child because of it being so soon after Gabriel's death, they think that I am trying to replace our son with the baby and that's not true at all."

Patrick nodded and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone and set it on the bench beside him.

"You really love that baby don't you?" Patrick said.

"I do, I can't explain it but when I first saw her I felt this connection you know, she has no one right now and I wanted to be that someone for her, I'm not trying to replace Gabriel with this baby, we had Gabriel and the time we had with him is something I will always cherish and be grateful for but this little girl, I don't know when I laid eyes on her I was instantly in love, I felt this overwhelming need to love and protect her and maybe it is because I know how she will feel, I lost my mother and it's hard every single day, I don't want that for her you know I want her to know love and to not have to feel alone and to wake up every day to a bed of her own and family that loves her and she deserves that and I wanted so badly to be the one to give it to her, but I can't now and honestly that is what is killing me the most right now."

Sabrina started to cry and Patrick gathered her up in his arms and hoped he was some type of comfort to her pain.

##

Jesse walked towards Sabrina the next day at the hospital.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"How are you today?"

"Not good I had a long night."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well I can't adopt the baby."

"Why?"

"They think that I am trying to replace Gabriel with this baby."

"Are they crazy I seen how much you care about that baby, you would be the world's best mother why would they think that?"

Sabrina saw Patrick get off the elevator and look at her and start walking towards her.

"I don't know but I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I understand, if you need to talk I'm here."

"Actually now that you said that I could really go for some Ribs tonight."

"You got it, pick you up at six?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Jesse winked at her and walked off, Patrick walked closer to Sabrina.

"So seems you and Jesse are getting closer."

"Yeah he is a really good friend."

"That's it just friends?"

"Patrick." Sabrina said in a tone that she hoped Patrick would get the hint and drop the subject.

Sabrina walked past Patrick and put the files away as Patrick followed her.

"I'm just saying we were just friends at some point and then looked what happened."

"Yeah and there are some nights I wish we had just stayed friends."

Patrick was a little taken aback by her comment.

"Do you still wish that?"

"Patrick if this is you starting a whole speech about giving you a second chance I am really not in the mood today."

"No it's not that."

Sabrina jammed the last file in and turned to face him.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, I better go get ready for my surgery."

Sabrina watched him walk away and sighed as she followed him and saw him go into his office.

She thought about what she would do next and huffed as she walked towards his office door and opened it, closed it and locked it before turning to see a confused Patrick sitting at his desk.

"Sabrina what are you…?"

"I loved you." Sabrina cut him off "I loved you with everything inside of me, I felt like we were meant to be together but if I am truly honest with myself I was a placeholder for Robin, she was always a part of our relationship even when you said she wasn't I mean you didn't even take off your ring until Carlos said something and even then I would catch you looking at your bare finger and I knew deep down you were most likely regretting taking it off but I let it slide, and then our wedding day happened, the day I thought would be the most magical and special time of my life and it came crashing down in flames all around me and in that moment when you kissed Robin I knew just how important I was to you, and the I found out I was pregnant and even then you missed countless appointments because of Robin, and when she left you were even more mopey and then we lost Gabriel and we bonded over that but I can't love you the way I used too not anymore because even if I wanted to I know in my head as soon as Robin came back begging for another chance and for you guys to be a family again I'll be the one that's left in the dust picking up the pieces of my broken heart while you two drive off into the sunset and I refuse to put myself through that again so No Patrick I can't give you a second chance… I'm sorry but I can't."

Sabrina unlocked the door and left leaving a speechless Patrick looking on.

##

Jesse looked at Sabrina with concern as she played with her Ribs.

"Not hungry?" he asked with a smirk.

"No I'm sorry it's just been a tough few days."

"Yeah well you're a very strong woman I know you'll get through this."

"Yeah as my mom used to say you must triumph through tragedies in order for success."

"Your mom sounds like a smart woman."

"Yeah."

"Does she live in Port Charles?"

"No she died when I was eight."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know but man I wish she was here right now, she always knew the exact thing when I was sad."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Jesse said.

"No I'm sorry I guess I'm just not in the mood for hanging out I suppose."

"Alright well then what do you like to do?"

Sabrina was about to say something when music started to play.

Jesse got up and extended his hand out to her.

"Let's Dance."

"What?" Sabrina said.

"Dance with me."

Sabrina looked at him and chuckled before grabbing his hand.

Mac watched on with a smile on his face as he cleaned off the bar.

##

After three or maybe four dances Sabrina stopped.

"I need something to drink."

"Yeah I need to use the restroom."

"Okay."

Sabrina watched as he walked away then turned and walked to the bar.

"Hey Mac." She said sitting on the barstool.

"Hey Sabrina."

"Can I have a water please?"

"Of course." Mac walked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her when he was back in front of her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, so you look like you are having a blast out there."

"I am."

"Who is the new guy?"

"Oh that's Jesse he works at the hospital."

"Well I have to say it is nice to see you smile again."

"Thanks Mac, you know Patrick asked me for another chance at a relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, I mean what other choice do I have I mean what Patrick and I had it was special but that's over now."

"Are you sure?"

Sabrina looked at him funny.

"Yes, why are you asking me that?"

"Well I'm just thinking maybe you have your walls up so Patrick doesn't hurt you again, maybe you are refusing another chance with him because you are afraid that history will repeat itself and you will get hurt again which is causing you from seeing if it will."

"This is a little strange coming from you."

"Why? because I'm Robin's uncle?"

"Yea, just a little."

"Look, I love Robin and I admit I was a little hurt when I found out they were divorcing but it's over now, Robin has moved on and Patrick should move on too."

"With me?"

"Sabrina I saw you two together you were in love and I think deep down that love is still there, I understand you want to keep your heart guarded after everything you've been through but what if this time it turns out different."

Sabrina looked at him and jumped slightly when Jesse came back and sat next to her.

"Hey did you miss me?" he said smiling.

"Yes of course." Sabrina smiled back.

Sabrina's phone started to ring and she looked at the phone.

"That's weird."

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Stevens"

Sabrina answered the phone.

"Hello….yes…um Mrs. Stevens I can't hear you let me go outside real quick."

Sabrina hopped off the stool and hurried outside with Mac and Jesse watching her.

"She's a tremendous woman." Mac said.

Jesse turned to face him.

"Yeah she is."

"So are you two dating?"

"Well I guess you could say that."

"Why guess?"

"She seems very guarded, she's polite and sweet but I feel like she is hiding herself away from me."

"Well she's been through a lot this past year, I wouldn't blame her for being guarded, I mean she was hurt very badly by Patrick and then she lost her son, but I do know Sabrina is one of the strongest woman I know and the sweetest so if your intentions are to just sleep with her and run you better walk away now because Sabrina is family to me and I don't like people hurting my family."

"I better go see if Sabrina is okay."

Jesse got up and turned only to be met with Patrick.

##

Sabrina sat on the bench outside the Floating Rib and talked into the phone once more.

"How can I help you Mrs. Stevens?"

"Well I was wondering if you could stop by my office tomorrow afternoon."

"May I ask why?"

"You will find out at our meeting."

"Yeah aright I'll see you tomorrow."

Sabrina hung up and stared at her phone wondering what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Jesse and Patrick were at the Nurses station going over a case when Sabrina walked up to them turned Jesse around and kissed him full on the lips right in front of Patrick who immediately turned to his folder with a frown.

When Jesse and Sabrina broke apart Jesse looked at Sabrina confused.

"What was that for?"

"Just a Thank you."

"For?"

"What you said or did to make Mrs. Stevens to change her mind because of you they are giving me another chance to be a mother."

Sabrina walked off silently humming a song as Jesse turned to look at Patrick.

"What just happened?"

"No Idea." Patrick said as he slammed his folder shut and walked off.

##

Patrick found Sabrina in the locker room changing.

"So what happens now?"

Sabrina looked at Patrick.

"I get to have the baby all day tomorrow and then more home visits and then she's all mine."

"That's great Sabrina."

"I know by the way I want to thank you too."

"For What?"

"For listening to me when I had my troubles and I gave up hope."

"You're a really great friend."

"I hope so."

Patrick smiled at Sabrina.

"You know I will always be here for you, no matter what you know that right?"

"Yeah I do, look we have been through a lot we were friends and we fell in love and we created something special so you and I will always be connected and I will always care about you and Emma, just know if you need someone to talk to I'm here because you helped me with this second chance too."

"I did?"

"Yeah the other night when you were talking to Gabriel you asked him to help make my dreams come true and they are so thank you for that."

"Anytime, we lost Gabriel I didn't want you to lose another person you loved, you have already lost to many people you care about so I'm glad that you have this chance and I know Gabriel would be happy for you too."

"Yeah I think he would be too."

"And that little girl just hit the lottery when it comes to mothers because she has an amazing woman that will take care of her the rest of her life."

Sabrina smiled. "You know I actually already have a name picked out."

"You do?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to share?"

"Amelia Gabriella Santiago."

"Amelia after her birth mom right?"

"Yeah and Gabriella for my mom and Gabriel."

"I think that is a very nice idea."

"Me too, listen I have to go do my rounds before Epiphany kills me but thanks for the talk."

"Anytime."

Sabrina walked away leaving Patrick looking after her.

##

Sabrina walked through the cemetery with two bouquets of flowers in her hand until she reached a headstone that read the names of Amelia's birth parent.

"Hi." She said as she sat down "I'm going to adopt your little girl, I know you would much rather be with her then where you are right now but since you can't I just want you to know that I will love her as if she was biologically mine and she will know you two and will know what happened and that you two are her guardian angels watching over her for the rest of her life, I will make sure that she is my top priority for the rest of mine and I will give her a loving home and be there for her whenever she needs me and love her unconditionally and unwaveringly, and I hope I will make you two proud as I raise her and that I don't let you or your memory down."

Sabrina got up and placed one of the bouquets down on the head stone.

"May you continue to rest in peace."

Sabrina walked a little while longer until she saw Gabriel's headstone.

Her eyes welled up as she got closer and she kneeled on the ground.

"Hey Baby Boy, It's Mama, I know I haven't been around much and I'm sorry for that but the truth is I didn't think I would have had enough strength to come here because I failed you, I know it wasn't my fault what happened to you and I shouldn't blame myself but there is a part of me inside that goes through every moment of that day and I wonder why didn't I just drive myself, if I had you would still be here and you would be with me, but I know God sent Amelia my way as a gift, a second chance to be a mother and a second chance to make things right, no one will ever replace you in my heart, you will forever be my baby and I will always be your girl, I heard your father talking to you the other night and I heard what he said to you so if you did have a part in giving me this second chance thank you and I promise I will not let you or Amelia down and I know you will be watching over us smiling my sweet boy but I miss you and I love you and I wanted you to know that because no one on this earth can ever refill the hole in my heart that was once yours."

Sabrina kissed her hand and touched the gravestone.

"I love you baby."

Sabrina laid the bouquet down and silently cried as the cold air whipped through her hair.

##

Patrick sat on his couch reviewing for a surgery when there was a knock on his door.

He stood up and walked to the door and was confused when he opened it.

"Jesse?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Sabrina."

Patrick looked at him then motioned for him to come inside before closing the door.

"What about Sabrina?"

"Look I know you still have feelings for her, I know the history between you too and I can understand if you wanted another chance with her which is why I needed to know where you stood with her?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm starting to have feelings for Sabrina and I don't think Sabrina deserves to be in another Love Triangle again, so I needed to know where you stood."

Patrick sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I still have feelings for Sabrina, but she wants nothing to do with me in a romantic sense and I can't say I blame her I hurt Sabrina in the worst possible way when she didn't deserve it and I will regret that for as long as I will live but I want her to be happy so if you want a chance with her by all means have at it.

Patrick walked to the window.

"Even though you were the pone to talk to Mrs. Stevens?" Jessie said.

Patrick looked at him "What did you just say?"

"You were the one who talked to Mrs. Stevens about Sabrina."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well it wasn't me so that only leaves you."

"Well it wasn't me either who knows who talked to Mrs. Stevens but it doesn't matter because Sabrina got what she deserved and that's all that matters."

Jesse looked at Patrick and Patrick knew he didn't buy it.

"Okay well if you did do it I don't know why you said mine name but I guess I will never know."

Jesse walked out and shut the door as Patrick walked to the couch and sat down and thought back.

_Patrick played the conversation that Sabrina and Patrick had the night in the cemetery._

_He hit stop and looked at her._

"_Does that sound like a woman who is trying to replace a dead child with a living one?"_

"_No it does not."_

"_Good then give her a second chance, she deserves a second chance and I promise you see will not let you down and there is no other woman on this planet who is more qualified to adopt this baby then Sabrina, that child will have a loving home and a mother who loves her unconditionally and Sabrina has lost way too many people she loves and I will be damned if family services makes her lose another one due to the fact she already lost one child, Gabriel is gone, Sabrina has accepted it and she wants to be a mother and she deserves to be one so I beg you to please give her another chance."_

_Mrs. Stevens looked at Patrick "I will think about it."_

'_Thank you."_

"_If I change my mind I will let her know she has you to thank."_

"_No tell her she has Jesse Callahan to thank."_

"_Why Jesse Callahan?"_

_Patrick walked to the door and looked at her._

"_Sabrina deserves happiness all I caused her was pain and I want her to be happy even if it's not with me."_

_Patrick walked out and closed the door._

Patrick looked at the door Jesse just walked out of and sighed "Even if it's not with me." He said as he bowed his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

_Patrick walked into the living room and sighed as he looked at his empty house which was once filled with happiness and love and then was demolished because he chose to do the right thing over the voice in his head. He had checked on Emma and smiled at his daughter who was sound asleep and wondered what she was dreaming about since she had a small smile gracing her lips._

_Patrick laid down on the couch and was about to doze off when there was a knock at the door._

_Groaning Patrick got off and walked to the door and was surprised to see Sabrina there._

"_Sabrina, what are you doing here?"_

_Sabrina didn't say anything but instead walked forward and kissed Patrick with all the passion she could muster._

_Patrick was caught off guard for a moment the wrapped his arms around her pushing the door closed with Sabrina's body as he pushed her against it._

_Sabrina pulled away only to start unbuttoning his shirt throwing it to the ground after the last button._

_Patrick knew he shouldn't stop what he was doing but he knew he needed to._

_He pulled away causing Sabrina to look at him very confused._

"_Sabrina where did this come from?"_

"_Mrs. Stevens told me what you did for me." Sabrina looked at him "And I just wanted to thank you and ask if that second chance was still available."_

_Patrick smiled._

"_Only if you want it to."_

"_I do." Was her only answer._

_Patrick smiled and kissed her again as she walked him backwards to the couch and fell on top of him._

Patrick was awakened by his daughter lightly pushing him.

"Daddy wake up."

Patrick rubbed his eyes and saw Emma standing over him.

"Emma sweetie what are you doing up?"

"Its morning Daddy I couldn't find you in your room and I found you out here sleeping on the couch and you were saying Sabrina's name."

Patrick got up and rubbed his eyes once more before looking at Emma.

"Sorry if I scared you baby."

"It's okay I miss Sabrina too."

"I know."

"Can we go see her?"

"Well I don't know when will be a good time since she has a baby now."

"She What?"

_##_

Sabrina woke up to the smell of food and sighed as she looked up at the clock and it read seven in the morning.

Sabrina got up and stretched before walking down the hall as she walked in to the kitchen she saw Felix holding Amelia and looking down into a pan.

"So that is how you make scrambled eggs now I hope you paid attention because I will quiz you in about sixteen years."

Sabrina let out a chuckle which made Felix turn to face her.

"Oh good morning sleeping beauty, nice to finally see you awake."

"Well someone didn't wake me up this morning, Sabrina said nodding to Amelia.

"Yeah well he was up this morning when I checked on her so she has been having some quality time with Uncle Felix this morning."

"Which consisted of dating and fashion advice I'm sure."

Sabrina walked over and picked up Amelia.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Felix this morning?"

Amelia giggled as Sabrina tickled her as she sat down at the dining table

"Well since you clearly ruined the surprise me and Amelia were planning here you go.

Felix set down a try that had a full breakfast.

Sabrina looked at Felix.

"What exactly is this for?" she said looking between Felix and Amelia.

"Well it's kind of a Welcome Home to Amelia Slash Happy Early Mother's Day Breakfast."

"Felix Mother's day is five months from now."

"I know but today is your First Full Day of being a mother…" Felix stopped himself sort when he remembered Gabriel "Damn me and my big mouth."

"Felix its okay this is really sweet."

"And on that note I'm off to work what do my two favorite women have in store for today."

"Not really sure probably go visit Emma I know she'll want to meet Amelia and also I have been kind of neglecting her since I got back home."

"Good give her a kiss for me"

Felix kissed the top of Sabrina's head

"See you later."

Felix looked down at Amelia.

"Be a good girl for Mommy."

Sabrina smiled at Felix as he left.

##

Patrick spent an hour talking to Emma and telling her all about Amelia.

She stayed silent the whole time and he was wondering how she was processing all this news.

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

Emma looked at her Dad then immediately ran to her room coming back a short while later wearing her shoes and coat.

"Come on Daddy." She said enthusiastically.

"Sweetie where are we going?"

"To see Sabrina and her baby."

"Sweetie I think we need to give Sabrina some time and space to adjust to being a new mom."

"But I want to see the baby."

"Give it time sweetie."

Emma pouted "Okay."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Emma said nearly bulldozing her father with her tiny frame.

Emma ran to the door and opened it revealing Mrs. Stevens.

"Mrs. Stevens what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

##

Sabrina finished getting Emma ready to go visit Emma when there was a knock on the door.

"One minute." Sabrina yelled as she finished and placed the car seat on the floor and ran to the door.

She opened it revealing Jesse.

"Hey."" Sabrina said with a full smile.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're not ready yet?"

"Ready for what?"

"Remember we were going to get the Christmas tree."

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that."

Sabrina let Jesse In.

"It's okay you have been busy with this cutie pie."

Jesse kneeled down in front of Amelia and played with her.

"Yeah again I owe you a huge thank you for what you done I mean if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of gotten custody of her."

Jesse got up and looked at Sabrina.

"Sabrina we need to talk."


End file.
